Wonderful
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Lindsey doesn't want to hear that everything will be wonderful now.


**Wonderful**

**Rating: Mature for language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Lindsey doesn't want to hear that everything will be wonderful now.**

**A/N: Another Lindsey/Catherine story. I think I'm good at these. I don't know. LOL. (cough)thisonesforyou,MOTHER(cough) Sorry it's so long.**

* * *

**I close my eyes when I get too sad  
I think thoughts that I know are bad  
Close my eyes and I count to ten  
Hope it's over when I open them**

Lindsey Willows laid in her dark room and closed her eyes. She pulled the covers over her face and closed her eyes so tight, no tears were allowed to fall. She jumped every time she heard her mother scream. Ever since she could remember, her parents would always fight. Whether is was over what they had for dinner, what time her mother got home for work, or who would call the house, sometimes.

She knew she didn't have the perfect life, and she was fine with that... sometimes. She understood that she wasn't blessed with the best dad, but she knew she had the best mother, ever. Her father was a crack head, to make a long story short. Her mother was a hard working crime scene investigator who barely got to see her daughter. When she did, she made the most of it.

Lindsey just wanted them to stop fighting so she could go to sleep and be off to school, the place she missed most right about now. Her friends would always make her laugh and smile, but none of them knew about her parents. She envied all of her friends who's parents never raised their voices to one another. She let her guard down and opened her eyes. The yelling had stopped and she was happy for once that night.

**I want the things that I had before  
Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door  
I wish I could count to ten  
Make everything be wonderful again**

She could remember how good she had it before her parents started fighting. She had the prettiest room in the house. The walls were freshly painted a light purple and her window curtains would blow every time the wind would pick up at night. Her teddy bears and Barbie dolls were stacked neatly in the corner of the room.

She had nice dressers for her clothes and a small lamp for her night stand which was next to the bed. Everything she had ever wanted, she received. Until that one night, when they started fighting in her room. She remembered it like it was yesterday. Catherine had come in Lindsey's room to tuck her in when Eddie stormed through the door, screaming something about the lab and how she's always working.

"So ugh... your little lab geek called. He said you need to go. You have another 'case'?"

"Alright." She turned to Lindsey and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Mommy has to go back to work for a few minutes. Okay?"

Eddie stormed forward and grabbed Catherine's arm.

"Don't lie to her like that. You know damn well you'll be gone again for another two days!" She yanked her arm back and pushed him away from her. He grew angry and slapped her across the face. Lindsey screamed as her mother flew backwards and grabbed on to the curtains to keep her from falling against the window. Her eyes watered as they tore and her mother fell on the ground. "Get up. Go see your boyfriend, you bitch." Catherine winced and grabbed Lindsey's small lamp. She aimed for his head, but ended up hitting him dead in the chest. He stormed out of the room and slammed the door, making Lindsey's porcelain dolls fall and shatter on the floor.

**Hope my mom and I hope my dad  
Will figure out why they get so mad  
Hear them scream, I hear them fight  
They say bad words that make me wanna cry**

"You fucking bitch. Why weren't you home last night?"

"I had to work, Eddie! Jesus!"

"Don't give me that bullshit. You were with that dick, weren't you?" Lindsey stood in the hallway and grasped her mothers blanket.

Their fighting had woken her up again and she was afraid, more than ever. She had a bad feeling something was going to happen tonight, and whatever it was, it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Why are you so damn paranoid!? You must be doing behind my back, too, huh!?"

"So you admit! I fucking knew it!"

"Go to hell." He pushed her against the kitchen wall and smiled in satisfaction as the dishes she had washed fell to the floor and shattered.

"I'm tired of this shit, Catherine!" She snorted and pushed herself up.

"You're tired? How do you think I fucking feel?"

"Go back to your pussy boyfriend. At least you'll be wanted there."

"Bastard."

"Call me a bastard again, whore."

"Bastard!" He turned around and punched her, sending her out of the kitchen and falling onto the living room carpet. Lindsey covered her eyes with the blanket and sat down on the floor with her back against the wall.

**Promises mean everything when you're little  
And the world's so big  
I just don't understand how  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
Tell me everything is wonderful now**

The door slammed. The cries of her mother could barely be heard. Lindsey crawled out of bed and slowly walked to her mothers bedroom. She slowly pushed open the broken door and prayed it wouldn't make any noise. A loud creak echoed through the room and Catherine bolted right up in the bed. Her eyes softened when she saw her daughter standing there with her blanket.

"Mommy?"

"Linds, what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." Lindsey walked over to her mother and threw her blanket over her shivering body. She smiled and cupped Lindsey's cheek. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just glad I have you."

**I go to school and I run and play  
I tell the kids that it's all okay  
I laugh aloud so my friends won't know  
When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home**

"Hey, Linds! My mom said she heard your parents fighting last night."

"Oh... ugh... they were fighting. No. They were arguing over which football team was going to win the super bowl."

"Wow. They must have intense arguments then." Lindsey tried to keep a smile on her face and nodded. "You think I could go sleep at your house this weekend? My parents are going camping and I don't wanna stay with my aunt."

"I um... I think we're busy."

"Well that's cool. Next weekend, maybe?"

"Um... next weekend is my mom's birthday."

"Oh..." One of her other friends ran up to her and tapped her on the arm.

"Run, Linds! Your it!!"

**Promises mean everything when you're little  
And the world is so big  
I just don't understand how  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
When you tell me everything is wonderful now**

"Mom! Why do you stay with him?"

"I don't want you to go through life without a father."

"You think he's actually been a father to me all of these years?"

"Well you two sure seem to get along."

"Because I don't want you to think I'm not happy."

"That's just it-"

"Because I am happy. I'm happy when he's gone and it's just you and me. When we can just talk about whatever and not have to cut the conversation short because he might walk in and start yelling!"

**No  
No, I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now  
No  
No, I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now**

"So you won't get angry if I divorce him?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'll take that as a no."

"When I was little, I'd never let my friends come over. Know why?" Catherine stopped going over her paperwork and took off her glasses. "Because you and dad always fight. I'd be so happy when I got to school and I'd get so angry when it was time to go home." Lindsey blinked back the tears and didn't notice when her father walked through the house, already in a bad mood. "I never had any birthday parties at the house. Know why? No one would come. Because they were afraid that ONE of you would get drunk off your ass and screw everything up!"

"Lindsey Marie!" Lindsey almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of her father's voice.

**I don't wanna hear you say  
That I will understand someday  
No, no, no, no  
I don't wanna hear you say  
You both have grown in a different way  
No, no, no, no  
I don't wanna meet your friends**

"I'm tired of you dating."

"Excuse me?"

"Ever since dad died, you've been out almost every weekend."

"Well I'm sorry for trying to have a personal life."

"You have a personal life, you just don't like it."

"What has gotten into you? You never used to care before. Why-"

"Why do I care all of a sudden? Because you're my mother. You're supposed to come home from work and spend time with_ me_. Not some guy you met during one of your stupid investigations."

"Well those 'stupid investigations' is what helps pays the bills."

**And I don't wanna start over again  
I just want my life to be the same  
Just like it used to be  
Some days I hate everything  
I hate everything  
Everyone and everything  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now...**

"Lindsey... it's time to go."

"No. Not yet."

"Yes. It's too cold out here..."

"Alright." She wiped the tears off of her cheek with her jacket sleeve and slowly placed the flowers on her grandfather and father's grave. Catherine frowned and pulled her into a hug.

"Everything's going to be fine, Linds."

"Yeah. A wedding with no dad to walk you down the isle is going to be _wonderful_," She snapped back as she stared at the diamond ring on her finger.

**I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now.**

* * *

**A/N: I feel really bad for Lindsey in some episode. I had to write this story. It wasn't so much as a question if I wanted to or not, I was forcing myself to type it all. LOL. The song is, Wonderful by Everclear. Each verse is a inspired by a different season, and Lindsey gets older in each little paragraph thingy. Yeah. Just felt like explaining. LOL XD**


End file.
